One Summer Away
by sovandeprins
Summary: AU Spending her summer at her aunt's humble home turned out to be anything but normal. What Kagome thought would be a calm summer of helping elders buy their groceries ended up being an adventure of things she only thought existed in fairytales. -A story told in short chapters- [WIP]
1. Summary and disclaimer

:: Summary of One Summer Away

Spending her summer at her aunt's humble home turned out to be anything but normal. What Kagome thought would be a calm summer of helping elders buy their groceries ended up being an adventure of things she only thought existed in fairytales.

-A story told in short chapters-

:: Disclaimer  
Some characters of this story are not owned by me. Side characters besides a selected few is however created by me to fit the story's purpose.  
Inspiration to scene setting came from ghibli movies of all sorts. Special inspiration to actually write the story was from the ghibli produced movie _'When Marnie Was There'_ originally written by Joan G. Robinson.


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Rocking at her feet as only a child could do, the wide toothy smile on her lips that only she could make; no wonder the elder ladies whispered about what a cheerful youth she seemed to be. Her bare sun-kissed shoulders were only lightly touched by the straps of her bleached summer dress and once again her heels rose from the ground to let her stand taller. In her hands were a suitcase, brown and plain but it had been made personal with a few childish stickers. Soon the rumbling sound of the train came to her as well as to the other people at the station. Smiling wider, if even possible, Kagome let her weight fall back at her whole feet once again. The singing of the few birds that lingered in the even fewer trees got overtaken by the noise of the train coming to a halt. People all around her got up from where they had sat and gathered up all their belongings. Kagome seemed to be the only one ready for their rides arrival. Mumbles stirred up but before the doors even opened properly, the young girl squeezed her way through them to enter the aged interior of what would bring her where she was needed.

_

.


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Where may you be going, my child?" An old woman with a cover over her eye looked at Kagome with curiosity. "Not many your age take their time to simply enjoy the fresh air our little town offer."

"My aunt wished for me to help her tend to her store this season." Kagome cheerfully replied, turning her head to look out at the traveling terrain. It truly got more beautiful the further from the city you got. With wistful blue eyes she held her luggage closer to her chest which was covered with floral patterns of all kind. She truly could not wait to start her summer.

"I see." The elder spoke, smiling gently at the youth before her. She took Kagome's hand, squeezing it for only a moment. "It warms my heart to hear that."

Kagome only nodded, giving back the smile before dreaming herself away to the green fields all around her.

_

.


	4. Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Kagome?" A small shy voice almost whispered out her name, but the sound was all but unfamiliar to the girl who the name belonged to. As their twin colored eyes met, the older of the two let out a relieved breath of air. "Kagome." She said her name again and this time Kagome ran into her open arms, dropping her suitcase at their feet.

"Aunt Midori!" A laugh as light as the sun above them came from her cherry lips and it was greeted by the gentle strokes at her back. "I am so happy to see you!"

"As am I, Kagome." Midori said, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth before she pulled the younger girl away to have a proper look at her. "Oh how you have grown! You may soon pass my height if you keep eating healthy."

"I doubt I one day will be able to reach the top cabinet in a kitchen, Aunt Midori. It seems to be a luxury only you have." Kagome chuckled and so did Midori. With a tug at naked arms, the older and _taller_ of the two lead the way to their ride back to where now would be called home.

_

.


	5. Chapter 4

.

.

.

The settlement of her aunt's was quite adorable. The outside was covered in a timid shade of green which, over time, had almost faded into nothing. Still, it looked very charming in its own way. The house gable did however keep most of its white hue.

"Kagome? Will you be a dear and close the gate after you?" Her aunt called this back over her shoulder as she carried Kagomes baggage inside. "There is a neighbor dog that fancy my garden and I just planted new flowers."

"I am sure he means well." Kagome said, a mocking chuckle sent Midori's way. Making her way up the few steps to enter the porch, the young girl in her couldn't help but to stare fascinatedly at the broken window in the far corner. "Does he fancy playing with windows too?"

"That," a nod was made towards the mentioned piece, "Was made by a boy in the area. He said he didn't mean to break it, however."

_

.


	6. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kagome tossed herself on to the soft bed in her now own room. The pale wooden frame of it creaked under her weight and bright blue eyes stared up at the plain white ceiling. The room in itself wasn't awfully big. It did however come with a desk and wardrobe. Breathing in the smell of old furniture, Kagome rested her arms crisscross over her closed eyes.

 _How she looked forward to adventuring the coastline._

Kicking her feet in the air for a moment, Kagome heaved herself to sit up. Reaching for her package, careful to not letting her bum slide off the bed, she pulled it into her lap. Her gasket had been light because her mother had told her Midori still kept some old clothes at her place. Clothes about her size, more or less. Still Kagome had decided to at least bring another summer dress or so to change into. A piece of her real home to join her these months.

"Kagome, dear? The neighbors' have come to say hello."

_

.

.

. 


	7. Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Kagome is a bright girl, she will surely enjoy your company." Midori's voice almost faded in the hallway of the house as Kagome made her way downstairs. If it was because of her bare feet stomping the wooden stairs or simply her aunt usual small voice, she did not know. As she turned the corner to enter the kitchen, her steady pace halted just slightly.

Before her, she almost had to blink to grasp what she saw, stood two boys with hair so blond it almost looked white. Paled to that look by the heavy sunlight, Kagome guessed as she once again started to move towards the small group.

"Kagome, this is the children of the couple to our left. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, this is my niece Kagome." With a gentle hand her aunt pulled her forward by her wrist and Kagome gave the pair a bow at her waist. Almost golden looking eyes looked her over before the two boys returned the gesture.

"It is nice to meet the both of you."

_

.


	8. Chapter 7

.

.

.

Who Kagome guessed was the younger of the two brothers looked her over with his amber eyes. With a gross snort he crossed his arms over his chest.

"How old are you?" He asked, eyeing her from top to toe once again. "You look like you're my age."

"I am turning sixteen in October."

"The wench is older than you, little brother." The older of the two boys said this, poking at his younger sibling mockingly with his elbow.

"So? Right now we are the same age!" Inuyasha huffed, glaring up at his brother. "It's not like it really matters anyways. . ." he mumbled under his breath. Kagome smiled at him and aunt Midori laid a hand to rest on the door frame, supporting her weight.

"Would you boys like to come in for tea?" Midori asked, voice raised to catch their attention. A shake of the head was what the older brother answered with.

"Dad says we have to help ma with laundry." Inuyasha explained, flashing sharp looking teeth. "So we only got a sec to come say hi." As quickly as they had come, they were gone. Kagome tilted her head at the retreating brothers before turning to her aunt.

"That one," Midori pointed to Inuyasha's disappearing form, "he's the one that broke my window."

_

.


	9. Chapter 8

.

.

.

In the evening Kagome and her aunt sat out on the porch, sipping on cold soda drinks. They had gifted themselves the usage of straws and ice. It was perfect for the warm breeze of the summer eve. The broken window still rested against the frame that closed in their little haven and the stained windows which still was in their place let colored rays shine inside.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Aunt Midori asked, tilting her head to her shoulder. "Excited about tomorrows work?"

Kagome only smiled, sipping on her orange soda with soft cherry lips. A nod and the flash of teeth was her auntie's only response.

"I'm glad." Midori said, closing her eyes to just enjoy the moment. "Tomorrow is Monday. Many make their weekly shopping by then, so I need you to be up at five." Now it was the older woman's turn to smile as she could see through half-closed eyelids that the lively expression left Kagome's features.

Five in the morning was _definitely_ too early. _  
_

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 9

.

.

.

Kagome felt thankful for all the heavy books school has forced her to carry throughout the years. It made the task of carrying large potato baskets easier than expected. Aunt Midori's store was small but you did not need much when the population was about twenty people.

"Kagome, will you be a dear and help Kaede with her bags?" Midori peeked out from the front door, an apron on and large secondhand plastic bags in both hands. "She lives just down the street but her back isn't what it used to be."

"Of course!" Kagome answered, nodding towards her aunt before taking the bags. An elder woman exited the store with a small cane in hand. Over one of her eyes were an eye patch.

"Oh dear." Kaede said, a soft smile on her dry lips. "How lovely to see you again. Kagome, is it?"  
Kagome gave her a nod, switching the hold of the grocery bags to one hand and wrapped the other around Kaede's elbow.

"I'm glad to see you again. I did not think you would live so close." The young girl spoke cheerfully, careful to not drag the aged woman into her own preferred phase. "I thought perhaps your home would sit on the hill rather than in town."

_ 


	11. Chapter 10

.

.

.

"Here, my child. Just drop the bags on the kitchen table and I will do well on my own." Kaede gave the young teen a grateful stroke at her cheek and Kagome couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you very much for your help."

"It's no problem. Tell me if you need any more help, alright? I'm sure aunt Midori wouldn't mind if I stayed longer."

Kaede seemed to think about it for a moment, setting her cane against the table and started to carefully unpack her goods. Eggs, milk, butter and bread along with vegetables made by the local farmer. Without getting an answer, Kagome started to unpack the second bag.

"Sweet child, I can't keep you for much longer." The elder spoke, resting a hand over Kagomes which held a plastic package of tomatoes. "There will be more customers and I can manage on my own." She said finally, nodding towards her open front door. Kagome looked somewhat disappointed, but nodded and bowed before making her way back to the store.

_ 


	12. Chapter 11

.

.

.

"Kaede is a wonderful lady, is she not?" Midori spoke between sips of tea. Her hip rested casually against the stores counter. "Did you know she used to be a priestess?" She asked with a raised brow.

Kagome, who sat in front of her aunt on a short stool, shook her head. "She didn't mention that."

"She lost her eyes in that profession. Some say she fought a demon all on her own but before she could purify it, it attacked and took one of her eyes as a prize. Others say she lost it by disrespectful visitors at her shrine." A shrug pushed dark locks away from Midori's shoulders and she once again gave her tea a sip.

"Who are 'some' and who are 'others'?" Kagome looked up at her aunt skeptically.

"Kaede herself," was the simple answer.

_ 


	13. Chapter 12

.

.

.

Since aunt Midori didn't need more help at the store for the day, most of the daily shopping for many had been done, Kagome thought to give herself a treat by going to the seashore that could be seen wherever you went in the small village. She couldn't ever hold in the happy laughter that escaped her once her toes felt the barely warm water. Kicking at the surface, getting used to the temperature, Kagome soon found herself to be spinning around like a crazy dancer. Water went everywhere and nowhere and the thought of staying at this town for the whole summer filled her with joy.

"Kagome." What broke her from her childish moment was the voice of a boy. Turning her head, Kagome saw the older of the two brothers she had met yesterday.

"Sesshoumaru, right?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile.

_

.


	14. Chapter 13

.

.

.

Kagome sat down next to the older boy. Her still wet feet were buried under the hot sand in front of her. _Like an oven_ , she thought to herself and giggled childishly. A warm breeze played with her loose hair and for a moment she caught sight of Sesshoumaru's raised hand, as if he had meant to touch it.

"It really is beautiful here." Kagome spoke, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She smiled and laid her cheek on her knees to look her company's way.

"Hn." Was his only response and Kagome closed her eyes. Holding back a sigh, she continued.

"It's really different from back home. If I look out my window here, I can see so far. . . But back in the city the view gets blocked by high buildings and roads."

"Do you prefer the city over the country side?" He spoke, startling her.

"No."

"Then this is home now, is it not?"

_ 


	15. Chapter 14

.

.

.

"Sesshoumaru!" The loud call of a boy traveled in the wind to their ears. Inuyasha's voice was childish and it almost sounded like hiccups were stuck in his throat. Oh how silly puberty could make you sound sometimes.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha called again, jumping at his brother from behind. Kagome shrieked and covered herself with her arms and Sesshoumaru easily made it out of the way at a speed that almost seemed inhuman. Inuyasha's surprised expression hinted that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Inuyasha." It was now Sesshoumaru's turn to speak as he turned to face his brother. His hair which once had been in a knot fell over his shoulders and for just a moment, Kagome lost her breath.

_

.


	16. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Kagome stared in awe at the two brothers. The stares between them felt like daggers, but as soon as she caught the tension in the air - it was gone.

"Shithead, ma told me you were supposed to pull the weeds." Inuyasha almost whispered it out but the older boy seemed to hear him loud and clear.

"I have not abandoned these duties." Was the simple reply and at that, Inuyasha snorted.

"That's not how ma sees it. Or dad, for that matter." The younger brother said, only now seeming to notice that Kagome was there. "Hey, aren't you supposed to help your aunt?" He asked curiously and leaned forward a bit to look at the female. Kagome raised a brow at him.

"I'm sure you yourself has other stuff you should be doing than question my work morale." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. Inuyasha grinned.

_

(A/N: Please leave reviews!)


	17. Chapter 16

.

.

.

"Remind me again why I'm coming with you?" Kagome turned her head to look back at her two companions. The younger one, Inuyasha, had managed to talk her into helping them out at home. Now she was being pushed along to where their house resided.

"We are a community." Sesshoumaru spoke, looking awfully aloof as he walked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Look, we trade favors. You help ma clean the kitchen and we help your aunt with whatever she needs."

"Like fixing her broken window?" Kagome could feel the younger brother tense behind her and at that, she let out a giggle. Linking her arms behind her back, she spun to walk backwards. "Have you actually apologized?" She asked this with a raised brow. Inuyasha looked away like a guilty puppy.

_

.


	18. Chapter 17

.

.

.

As the three youths entered the house, the barking of a dog could be heard loud and clear. Kagome covered her ears with the palm of her hands and in the back of her mind she could hear Inuyasha yell back. It almost sounded like he accused his father for the barking.

"Inuyasha?" A soothing voice called the boy's name and he instantly seemed to relax. In the doorway down the hall a woman peeked out. She was still drying her hands on her apron when approaching the group. "I see you fetched company."

"It's Kagome, Midori's niece." Inuyasha replied, a thumb pointed Kagome's way. With a short bow, Kagome introduced herself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Your sons told me you needed some help?"

_

.


	19. Chapter 18

.

.

.

"You see, Inuyasha was such a sweetheart when he was just a child. He used to call me mommy and hold on to my leg while at your aunt's store." The woman who Kagome had gotten to know was named Izayoi looked dreamingly out the kitchen window. The two brothers were out in the garden. "He was such a shy boy."

"Hard to believe." Kagome said, nudging the woman at her side. Both of them stood inside in the kitchen, pots and pans everywhere as they scrubbed the counters clean. It was calming as the backdoor stood open and let the sounds of summer inside.

"Oh don't let his language get to you. He is the sweetest boy deep inside." The mother chuckled, turning her attention back to her task.

"What was Sesshoumaru like as a child?" Kagome asked, curiosity in her bright blue eyes. Izayoi gave a shrug and replied; "I do not know."

_

.


	20. Chapter 19

.

.

.

Before Kagome could ask about Izayoi's response, the boy in question stood outside the open window.

"This _woman_ is not my mother," he said firmly. Kagome stared at him with her mouth open but gave a nod. Izayoi chuckled beside her.

"I did not mean to pry," she mused out embarrassedly, cheeks going red. Sesshoumaru gave a nod of his own and made his way back to his brother. This time, she had seen him move.

"Do not feel worried, Kagome. He is a sweet child too." Izayoi gave her a gentle smile in an attempt to sooth her blushing. Kagome gave a quick nod and waved around her arms in an attempt to clean the counter again. With a giggle, the mother joined her.

_ 


	21. Chapter 20

.

.

.

Izayoi had abandoned her in the wide kitchen for apparently her husband had called her upstairs. How she got a noise similar to the bark from before translated to her husband voice, Kagome did not know. She did not think to question it either.

"Hey, lady!" Inuyasha called to her from outside, waving his hands to get her attention. "Come here!" Kagome raised a brow at him but put down her gear on the never clean counter. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she shielded her eyes from the harsh sun.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She went over the growing garden and the grass tickled her bare toes. Before she could realize the mischievous grin on the boy's lips, a hand filled with worms went to her face. Kagome screamed and fell to her bottom. Inuyasha only laughed. Sesshoumaru grimaced at the scene.

_

.


	22. Chapter 21

.

.

.

A pouting girl sat on the green yard. A smiling boy was before her and a confused older boy stared at them.

"It was _not_ funny, Inuyasha." Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't look at him.

"Come on Kagome, it was super fun!" Inuyasha inched closer to her, the smile from before still at his lips. "I wish I had gotten it recorded," he mumbled.

"Woman." Sesshoumaru spoke, having a steady phase as he went towards them. "Why are you afraid of such low creatures?" He nodded towards the pile of worms at Inuyasha's feet.

"What a _stupid_ question," she spat at him. "They are totally disgusting!"

_

.


	23. Chapter 22

.

.

.

"Kagome?" Midori's voice traveled through the calm breeze. There was concern in her tone even though there was little chance the child had come to harm. As she once again passed her own house, walking the road north; loud bickering met her. She knew those voices well.

.

"Inuyasha! Say you're sorry!" Kagome stomped her foot madly on the grass, hands in fists at her sides. Inuyasha was turned away from her; arms crossed and nose in the air.

"Stop being so butt hurt!" He snapped at her, but took a step back in retreat at her blue eyed glare. Inuyasha swallowed hard.

"Kagome?" The girl in question turned her head to see Midori stand on the other side of a hedge. Kagome blushed a deep red and only to make things worse, Midori laughed.

_ 


	24. Chapter 23

.

.

.

Midori leaned on the tall fence which incased a rather small part of the property. Izayoi had come out of the house to greet her and the wind played with her long oak colored locks. Azure eyes met hazel and for just a moment, the younger found it hard to ease the beating of her heart.

"Midori, how lovely of you to come over." Izayoi gave her a smile as warm as the day. The pebbles that made the front yards road crunched under her wooden clogs. Small flower designs was on their surface. Midori blinked.

"Oh, I was actually in search of my niece Kagome. Though I think my quest is over." She hinted towards the still going arguing around corner of the tall light wood home and Izayoi chuckled.

"It does seem that way," she agreed with a nod. "Kagome is a lovely girl."

Midori smiled. "That, she is."

_

.

.

.  
(A/N: A lot of wood mentioned in this chapter. Leave your thoughts!)


	25. Chapter 24

.

.

.

The time at Izayoi's home had not been long enough. As niece and aunt made their way down the sun-heated asphalt, the usual cold gray almost a deep orange, Kagome hummed a tune. Midori looked at the child, surprise in her twin colored eyes but Kagome did not catch her aunt's stare.

"What kind of a melody is that, Kagome?" Midori tilted her head as they walked, only now catching the young girl's attention.

"Huh?" Kagome snapped her head to look at her company. "Oh, I heard it at Kaede's house. It played from the living room I think." She gave a thoughtful pout at this, a finger resting on her chin. Midori only gave a nod.

"Fox melodies aren't something you hear often. Though it shouldn't surprise me if it was from Kaede's surroundings." She sighed at this and Kagome only raised a brow in question.

_ 


	26. Chapter 25

.

.

.

"Yo, Kagome!" Inuyasha entered the quiet store like a storm, bright white hair flying around his shoulders and a big toothy grin at his lips. Kagome, who almost dropped her basket of bread and that sort, grew red from surprise.

"You can't just storm in like that!" She frowned, giving the boy a light poke at his chest. "What if you ran into someone?!"

"Who? A ghost? There's no one here!" Inuyasha bit this out at the shorter girl and crossed his arms. "Besides, if you are going to act like that then I won't give you the gift!" Kagome rose a skeptical brow at this, blowing some hair out of her eyes.

"A gift? Why?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this, a blush at his cheeks.

"It ain't from me, alright? Ma wanted to say thanks for yesterday."

_

(A/N: I wanted to say that I'm amazed over the number people have viewed this story. However, the lack of reviews trouble me. I would love to hear more thoughts on this story, what you think could be changed as far as my writing goes or how my updates function. Right now I post five chapters every update, often a few days after my last update to give myself a room to breathe. But, it's hard to continue my writing when the lack of support from my readers is at my mind. It takes away the want to continue, y'know? So please, if you enjoy this work of fiction then leave your thoughts! It would mean a lot to me if you did.)


	27. Chapter 26

.

.

.

Kagome eyes the sweets at her hands with interest and an approving rumble of her stomach made itself heard. Somewhat embarrassed, the young girl bit down to taste the treat. Inuyasha, who sat beside her on the grass hill just beside the shop, watched her carefully to see her reaction. When a loud groan came from her cherry lips, he grinned.

"Ma makes the best sweets in town y'know." He said and Kagome nodded her consent.

"It's so . . . So . . . Ah!" She waved her arms above her head, falling to her back on top of the lush grass. "It's super-duper good!" Inuyasha stared at her with a wide grin and took a bite of his own snack. Mother's always baked the best.

_ 


	28. Chapter 27

.

.

.

Taking a longer break than intended couldn't hurt anyone, right? The store was basically abandoned at this day! Above her sapphire eyes were an equally blue sky. Or, it was assumed to be as blue since the bright sun made it hard to keep your eyes open. Next to her was Inuyasha on his stomach, digging into the soft dirt with his too long finger-nails.

"Lazy." Kagome sat up at the voice, meeting the tall form of Sesshoumaru with an open mouth. She smoothed out her clothes and Inuyasha gave a disgusting snort.

"Like you're one to talk." He mumbled into his arms which were folded under his head now.

"Unlike _you_ , _I_ do something useful with my spare time. Like walking the dog."

_

.


	29. Chapter 28

.

.

.

"He actually let you put a leach on him?" Inuyasha stared at the large white dog, which at the moment was walking all over Kagome. She giggled at every sniff and lick and talked to the animal like it were her baby. Sesshoumaru gave a shrug.

"He was interested in something." His golden eyes went to the female of the group. "Why, I do not know." He mused.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Kagome played madly with the dog's fur, scratching it in all the places she could think off. When the beast like creature threw itself in her lap, exposing his stomach, Kagome's smile only seemed to grow wider. "You are! Yes you are!" She spoke into the soft pelt.

"Such a lady's man." Sesshoumaru commented, rolling his eyes.

_

.


	30. Chapter 29

.

.

.

"What's his name?" Kagome asked, turning her head to the older brother who now sat at her right side. She wondered if he even cared about possible grass stains since he wore such not-outdoor pants. The two brother's shared a glance over her head. Inuyasha sighed and responded;

"We use many names for him. Mom calls him Touga, I call him Pa. Icicle over there calls him Taisho." He gave a casual shrug at Kagomes questioning look. "You can call him whatever, really." The girl looked down at the large creature in her lap. _Three different names huh_ , she thought.

"I think I will call him Cuddles." She nodded her head with a smile and brought the dog to her chest for snuggles. The supposedly sleeping animal gave a loud snarl of disagreement. "Fine, Touga it is." She huffed.

_

.


	31. Chapter 30

.

.

.

When the two boys made their way home that day the dog was allowed its freedom. The leach was off and with good reason. The animal could be trusted after all and besides, if he wished to run somewhere then he could.

And run, he did. Heavy paws stomped the warm asphalt and large floppy ears bounced from its bolt. A large pink tongue spilled over black gums in the most unappealing way to make room for his heavy pants and the further away he got, the less of the few homes you could see. Now safe and out of sight from the human eye, the beast grew in size. Large muscles ached with want to stretch themselves and eyes which were once hidden under layers of white hair showed themselves. Large red eyes as untamed as its owner gazed at the open landscape and a mighty howl escaped his throat. Just because he no longer could uphold a human form didn't mean he had given up on letting his true monstrous being free. It was rare, but once in a while he found the need and time to become his unused self. He was proud of who he was, but even more proud to be able to keep living with his family.

He hoped Midori's garden soon would bloom again. It was a while since he fetched his beloved a gift.

_

.


	32. Chapter 31

.

.

.

Kagome and Midori both jumped in their seats at the loud noise outside. Kagome put down her cup of tea in haste and unfortunately spilled some on the floral wax tablecloth. They had only just began supper.

"I didn't know there were wolfs here." Kagome mused as she stared out the window. Only small green curtains covering half the frame was in the way to get a proper view of the setting sun. Midori let her chin rest in her hand, the other searing her tea and blue eyes closed and opened lazily.

"Mm. There isn't, so perhaps it's just a dog?" She proposed this but Kagome gave her a grimace of disbelief. _There was no way a dog could sound so loud_ , she thought.

"Perhaps Taisho is restless?" This caught the younger ones full attention. Midori scoffed, "He may seem like a lazy ball of hair but trust me, he loves to make a scene," she finished with a huff and drank her tea.

_ 


	33. Chapter 32

.

.

.

As morning came and the singing of birds were heard, Kagome felt like she was going to drown in sweat. The cover of her bed was way too thick and the sleepwear she wore was way too much. She would have to keep this as a mental note for later.

The young girl kicked and rolled out of the oven disguised as a bed and yawned loudly. _Seven in the morning_ , she thought with a groan as she stared at her bedside table clock and scratched her back. At least aunt Midori wouldn't need to wake her up today. Speaking of Midori, downstairs the radio was on and now and then you could hear the rumble of . . . A sewing machine?

Stretching lazy arms, Kagome got up to wash her moist face and take a quick shower. Once done and dressed, she stomped downstairs only to be stopped by what must have been a window shattering. It was followed by her aunt calling for Inuyasha.

_

.

.

.


	34. Chapter 33

.

.

.

Inuyasha sat at his bum on the wooden porch with cheeks as red as tomatoes. On him were shards of stained glass and Midori gasped. Kagome wasn't far away and soon did the same. The boy scowled and gave out a ' _feh_.'

-oOo-

"I said I'm sorry, alright? Geez." Inuyasha huffed and puffed, barely holding his outstretched arm still. Midori sat by his side and patched up the few cuts with spider man band aids.

"I know, but couldn't you just have asked for help?" Kagome bit back, a brush and scoop at hand. It became her duty to clean up the mess. "Why are you doing it on your own anyways? Couldn't your brother or dad help out?" Inuyasha flinched at this, but stuck his nose in the air.

"I was the one who broke it," he said, "So I should be the one fixing it!" At this, Kagome sighed. What a _male_ thing to say.

_

.


	35. Chapter 34

.

.

.

Somehow after the little incident Midori had convinced her niece it was a good idea to bring Inuyasha upstairs. That she didn't fear he in some way would manage to break something else was truly remarkable. Or perhaps Kagome was being too harsh on the boy.

Once seated in Kagomes personal space, herself laying on the bed with her feet up at the pale wall while Inuyasha sat casually at the beds legs, the girl let out a sigh.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped and gave the locks of hair that spilled over the single beds edge a gentle tug.

"Oh, forget it." Kagome replied with an eye roll. Not that he could see it from where he sat. The silence soon followed and only the gentle movement of fabric filled the room as Inuyasha shifted in his seat. Now in a position that could very well be seen as doglike, he glanced at her resting form.

"So . . . Are you going to the festival on Friday?"

_ 


	36. Chapter 35

.

.

.

"Isn't that a pretty silly theme for a festival?" Kagome rolled over to her stomach, staring directly into the amber eyes of her visitor. His cheeks grew flushed at the small distance between them.

"It's not like I'm the one who created it y'know. It's just to say thanks to the god that brings good health out here." He huffed and turned away. "Besides, it only happens every other year. You're lucky to be here when it happens!" Kagome raised a brow at this, but sucked at her lip thoughtfully for a moment. Before she could ask any other questions, her aunt called her from downstairs.

"Kagome? You have a visitor!" Kagome stomped down the stairs just as the words were uttered. Turning the corner to meet the front door, the young girl raised a brow.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said this with a small voice, but the nod of his head was her only reply. Before anything else could be said, Inuyasha bolted downstairs and called out his brother's name with much more force than Kagome.

Sesshoumaru gave out a sigh.

_

(A/N: I just wanted to point out about the reviews I have gotten so far. I understand that the small moments the intended pair of this story has been interrupted by Inuyasha, but the boy is just making friends. He and Kagome will get along well during this summer, become close friends and what not. Do not worry, however. Sesshoumaru is sure to get his alone time with her! Baby steps, my dear readers. A relationship takes time and they have yet to really get to know each other.

I also want to say that my ongoing story called _**Lost**_ has its next chapter worked out. The delay is for the fact that my beta reader for that story is a very busy bee. Hopefully everybody understand!)


	37. Chapter 36

(A/N: Sorry for the delay with these chapters! Sickness is a real disturbance. But, enjoy!)

_

The group that was intended to only consist of two was now in the number of three. Inuyasha, along with his older brother, was taking Kagome down the street to the seashore. Why they were going there was apparently not allowed to be known by her just yet. Inuyasha spoke animatedly about childhood memories such as how he used to play soccer with his dad during the rainy summer time or how Sesshoumaru had forced him to eat worms because of a bet that got out of hand.

Kagome laughed at the stories, glancing over at the taller boy occasionally. His features were as unaffected as usual and only the light twitching of his jaw showed he listened to his little brothers every word.

Without a second thought, Kagome hooked her arms together with the siblings and skipped along the road; which earned her confused looks from both boys. She smiled.

"So, how about we make it wherever before the sun sets?" She grinned at her sarcastic remark.

_

.


	38. Chapter 37

.

.

.

When the group of teenagers reached their destination, several of the elder men in town was already at the site. Baskets and planks were spread across the hot sand and pale grass and the hammering of strong arms were traveling through the wind. Kagome gasped and placed her hands at her flushed cheeks. The two brothers rolled their eyes at her and made their way to help the small gathering of people.

"Are you Kagome?" A feminine voice called from behind her and Kagome spun at her heel. A girl who looked no older than herself startled at the sudden motion. "I suppose I was right . . ." She mumbled.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome smiled sheepishly and rubbed the nape of her neck. "Is there anything I can do to help?" The other girl nodded and took a light hold of Kagomes wrist.

"We are supposed to paint the cloths for the festival," she spoke without facing her companion, "So you will have to help us while the boys do whatever boys do."

_ 


	39. Chapter 38

.

.

.

Kagome has never claimed to be very artistic and, to be fair, it clearly showed in the work she did. While the two girls by her side, Kikyou and Sango, showed a feminine grace at their brush strokes; Kagome only ended up leaving thick clumsy spots everywhere. To say she felt embarrassed was an understatement.

"Kagome?" Sango spoke, staring at her with wide brown eyes. Kikyou too stopped her working motion to glance at the two females. "Do you perhaps, um . . . Need assistance?" She nodded towards the ill painted flowers at Kagome's piece of cloth. Kagome herself turned red from head to toe.

_

.


	40. Chapter 39

.

.

.

"So . . . Who is the god that we are celebrating?" Kagome glanced at the two girls next to her. Sango was the only one to look up from her work.

"God?" She asked and wiped the back of her hand on her forehead. "Mm. Guess you can call it that."

"It's not a god of some description then?" Kagome was surprised at this answer. The way Inuyasha spoke of it made it seem there for sure would be some sort of a mythical being involved. This time, however, it was Kikyou who spoke.

"It's an ancient folklore of sorts, really." She rested her paint brush carefully upon the fabric, making sure that the letters which would be written wouldn't be messed up. "A priestess who saw the good in everyone. A human with power enough to bless all of Japan." With a gentle flick of her wrist, the last strokes of the name was made. "Midoriko."

_

.


	41. Chapter 40

.

.

.

Since art wasn't Kagome's forte, a different task was assigned to her. The crafting of crowns which would be worn by the women was to be made specifically by a woman. When Kagome had asked why, the elder men had only waved their hands and mumbled 'Midoriko' as response.

Now seated with the elder ladies whose hands would be too shaken to handle painting, Kagome felt much more confident in her ability to help.

"Mother used to make me at least one crown every summer." She mused and smiled at the half done flower crown in her hands. This one was meant for her aunt, Midori. The blue and white would suit her well.

The elder chuckled their approval behind wrinkled hands.

_

.


	42. Chapter 41

(A/N: Sorry for being late with these chapters! The amount of visitors are going down and the lack of reviews are getting to me. Perhaps I'm taking things too slow with this story, or it's just not that interesting or good. So, finding the will to write is hard. But either way, enjoy.)

_

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru questioned this as he noticed Kagome had left her spot with the elder women. She was down on her knees by a grass hill nearby.

"Picking flowers, duh." She replied with a giggle.

"The flowers that were picked beforehand?" The females had always enjoyed using the same greenery every year. "Are they not to your liking?" At this, Kagome stared up at him with her clear blue irises. The wind which had once seemed none excitant was now playing with the moist locks of hair that clung to her bare shoulders.

"Dandelion is my favorite flower." She said, holding up a handful of the weed. He scoffed.

"A plant such as that surely do not compare to the finer options," he said with a wave of his hand, "Why don't you use the buttercups instead?"

"Because," Kagome rolled her eyes, " _Dandelions_ are my favorite. Not buttercups."

_

.


	43. Chapter 42

.

.

.

There was no doubt that Inuyasha had caught the exchange between his brother and Higurashi. The toothy grin gave him away.

"She bites back." He snickered at his sibling's eye roll. "Come on, you have to like her for that."

"She speaks too much." Sesshoumaru replied, carrying the planks away from the dock and back to the small hut nearby. Inuyasha followed with his own wood at hand.

"You get butt hurt so easily." Inuyasha laughed again but this time, Sesshoumaru took act. With a swift flick of his wrist a whip of poison left his nails and cut the bandana which clad Inuyasha's head. The younger sibling gasped and held on to the fabric for dear life.

"Hey!" He practically growled. "Are you trying to get me killed or something?" Sesshoumaru was already back to his work. Inuyasha groaned and tucked a dog ear back under the now torn diamond pattern. "Ma won't be happy."

_

(A/N: Anyone wondered how Inuyasha's dog ears are a secret? Simple enough, he always wear a hat of some description. It's mostly luck that has made it work.)


	44. Chapter 43

.

.

.

Everybody needs a break now and then. Kagome needed one now. The act of basking in the sun was more suited for cats rather than humans and really, she had had her fill. When white dots clouded her vision and the surrounding sound turned into a low buzz the realization of dehydration came like a flash.

So did her hero as he caught her falling body.

-oOo-

"Kagome?" The voice was muffled, almost impossible to make out. "Kagome." It was feminine, hoarse. Weathered, if you want. "Child, wake up." She stirred and ended up staring into a single hazel eye.

"Kaede . . ." She breathed. "Where am I?" The supposed blue sky above her was wooden and worn. Somewhere she could hear a snort.

"Sesshoumaru carried you over to the shed. You fainted." Kaede spoke with such care in her voice and Kagome dared to question if she actually was conscious. She turned her head, brushing her scalp against the hard floor and saw Sesshoumaru stand in the doorway of the hut.

"Sorry." She whispered. He huffed.

_

.


	45. Chapter 44

.

.

.

Kagome didn't know water could taste old. But, as it were, the water which Kaede gave her tasted as old as her. It was unpleasantly dry for water, or perhaps it just was her throats fault.

"Did you not bring water with you, Kagome?" The elder lady asked, wrinkling her brow in concern. Kagome glanced Sesshoumaru's way.

"Well, _someone_ and their brother basically kidnapped me from my home. Not a word was said about what we were doing." Sesshoumaru stiffened at this and suddenly found something up in the sky terribly interesting. "So the thought of bring water didn't occur to me." She shrugged were she laid and slowly tried to heave herself up on her elbows.

"I see." Kaede mumbled, setting down the bottle at her side. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?" He did not turn to respond.

"I believe you owe Kagome an apology for not preparing her." Kagome coughed at this and Sesshoumaru pretended to have been called over by his brother.

_ 


	46. Chapter 45

.

.

.

Kagome soon got sent home because of the incident and Midori greeted her with open arms at the porch steps. The young girl smiled and hugged her aunt.

"They called." She explained and led the weary teen inside. "I prepared some strawberries and milk."

"You shouldn't have!" Kagome all but gasped her excitement and took long skips into the dining table. Midori chuckled and followed after her.

"I also heard Sesshoumaru is the one to blame." She sat down across from her niece who was already wolfing down on the treat.

"It was kind of Inuyasha's fault too." She spoke with her mouth full, which Midori grimaced at. "But I should have known better myself . . ." An embarrassed flush crept up her cheeks and her aunt only sighed.

_

.


	47. Chapter 46

(A/N: Sorry for the delay! At this point the posted story has reached my saved supply. Basically, right now I have to start writing again to be able to post new chapters. My schedule will change for a while because of this. I will try to post one new chapter every day, I promise! Either way, hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to leave reviews!)

_

The night that followed started off calm, but a certain girls beauty sleep was disturbed by a continuous sound that echoed through her small room. Someone was throwing pebbles at her window. Kagome groaned in frustration and crawled out of her bed.

"Hey, stop it!" Kagome hissed as she stared with blurry eyes out on the yard below. "Inuyasha?" Her guess was honest, it's not like you would expect Sesshoumaru to do shenanigans such as this.

"Hn." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Kagome flushed.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked. "It's like . . . way too early." A moan left her lips and her hand tangled in the mess that was her hair. The boy shifted on his feet.

"I wanted to apologize," he sighed, "For not properly taking care of you today." Kagome blinked once, then twice and yawned.

"It's alright Sesshoumaru. You saved me from a concussion after all."

_

.


	48. Chapter 47

.

.

.

When morning came one thing became clear; Sesshoumaru had thrown the rocks a tad bit too hard. The damage was minimal though Kagomes once clear view of the setting sun was disturbed by thin cracks in the glass. Midori was not all too happy about it but figured it wasn't enough to have the window changed.

"So you had a night visitor then." Midori mused as she turned a page in her paper. The morning was humid and the older woman's hair suffered the consequences of such weather. It was an absolute mess.

Kagome yawned her response.

"He wanted to say sorry," she said and leaned back in her seat. "I don't think he meant to damage the window."

"Couldn't he have waited until morning to knock on the door like a normal person?" Midori sighed and mimicked her niece's movement. "Or like a normal human at least . . ." she mumble and Kagome barely heard a word. Which, in all honestly, was for the best.

_

(A/N: I'm sure all of you are wondering why Midori seem to know more than she lets on. Be sure to leave your guesses in a review! I'm interested in hearing where you think this story will go.)


	49. Chapter 48

.

.

.

Kagome spun in her seat by the cash register. Midori had errands so the store was in Kagome's management for a while. Not that there was much to watch over.

Her aunt had informed her that soon enough the boutique would be flooded once more. Groceries for family dinners during the festival would be craved and it would leave a healthy penny in their care. But, as it was, today was not that day. The store stood empty and there was only the gentle buzzing of the lights that wandered the room. Kagome huffed and leaned on her hand. In the other was the bell which were used to alert them if they happened to be too occupied with something else.

It was rarely used.

Pushing herself into another spin, Kagome screamed out as the window she passed in her foolish play held the face of a certain boy.

"Inuyasha!" She howled and fell off the stool.

_

.

.

.  
(A/N: I'm not sure I have been clear with this but, I do respond to every single review. That is, of course, if your leave me the option to do so. I'm thrilled to see more reviews coming in! It really means a lot and gives me the inspiration and motivation to continue my writing. Hope you enjoy this so far!)


	50. Chapter 49

.

.

.

"You're really clumsy, y'know." Inuyasha huffed as he helped her up from the floor.

"Yeah, and you're a real jump scare y'know," she replied in a mocking tone and pulled her arm away from his grasp. "But, _thanks_." She fluttered her eyelashes prettily and Inuyasha grunted.

-oOo-

How had he talked her into this? Midori would freak out once she came back to the store. The older lady may seem like a gentle giant but the wrath she held within was enough to burn down a village. Kagome shivered and bit her lip. _Perhaps I should stop this,_ she mused.

"Got you!" Inuyasha screamed as he climbed over a shelf and threw flour at her face. Kagome shrieked and laughed.

Midori couldn't be mad at them for having fun, right?

_

(A/N: A piece of advice; don't leave critical reviews if you're doing it as a guest. It's just rude and gives me no room to response. And, no, I won't write out my replies in my chapters. I'm looking at a specific someone there in the reviews.)


	51. Chapter 50

.

.

.

 _Midori couldn't be mad at them for having fun, right?_  
The words became a taunting uproar in the back of Kagome's head. Sure enough, her aunt had returned to the shop with sweet old Kaede at her arm and what does she see? Two children coated in flour screaming at the top of their lungs. She had never seen Midori so red from rage and/or embarrassment.

Inuyasha was quick to flee the scene.

-oOo-

"Sweet child, has your dear aunt spoken to you about the festival yet?" Kaede asked as she scrubbed the last of the mess away from Kagome's clothes. She had been kind enough to take her back home to get cleaned up.

Indoor plumbing wasn't something the old woman owned, so a small wooden barrel and a half shower at the back of her house was what ended up being provided. Kagome wouldn't complain though.

"Is there anything special to know?" she asked, peeking over the wooden walls edge. At her chin sat a beautiful beard made out of soap.

Kaede giggled like a little girl.

_

.


	52. Chapter 51

(A/N: Sorry for the delay! These next few chapters have been a real pain to get through. I have written them over again and I'm very tired of it all. For now, they are at an acceptable place and I feel comfortable with where the story is going. Thank you all for the continued support! Now, enjoy.)

_

"So it doesn't matter that the flower crowns have died then?" Kagome pouted her lips together in thought. Next to her sat Kaede.

"It doesn't. The field Midoriko fought in was covered in bloom and," she paused. "Once the battle was over, none was left." Her wrinkly old hands rested in her lap and shook. If it was because of her age, or that the matter angered her – Kagome didn't know.

"So the men wears these masks which are supposed to be the demons that killed her?" Kaede nodded. "I suppose that makes sense . . ." she mumbled. The elder woman stood and carefully made her way up the verandah steps but rested her hand briefly at Kagome's bare shoulder.

"I just wanted to warn you," at Kagome's confused look, she continued, "It's rather hideous masks, so I wanted to make sure you were ready." With those last words, the priestess wandered into the dim lights of her home.

.

.

.


	53. Chapter 52

.

.

.

The sun was close to reach its rest under the horizon and Kagome basked in the afternoon heat it still provided. Her skin was moist with sweat and her hair clung to her neck for dear life. If the thick mass of locks could be contained by small hairbands, Kagome had yet to find out. So far, the hair had won the battles every time.

Kagome sighed as a lovely breeze passed over her as she laid on the hot coastline. It was a chilly wind, but welcomed. The sound of feet crushing sand alerted her someone was there. She looked up to meet golden eyes and pale white hair.

"Hi," she smiled. "Afternoon stroll?"  
The boy, named Sesshoumaru, sat down next to her with an arm lazily draped over one knee.

"Enjoying the last peace and quiet for the next hours?" He asked, never letting his eyes stray from the rolling waves of the ocean. Kagome pushed herself up to lean on her elbows. "The festival is a real bother," it almost sounded like he laughed. She nudged him with her foot.

"Aren't you excited?" She dried some sweat away from her brow with the back of her hand.

"Never." His reply was simple, yet filled with so many unanswered questions.

_

.


	54. Chapter 53

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru stood firm, determined to avoid explanation. The girl wouldn't give up, however, and fragile nerves were stepped on in the process. Kagome kicked at the sand and waved around her arms; pleading and begging for the full picture.

"Kagome," he growled. She squirmed nervously, but leaned closer to listen. "My reasons are my own." Kagome gave a disappointed pout and folded her arms under her breasts.

"Well, _I_ think it will be really _fun_ ," she mocked. "I bet everyone will look beautiful with their masks and all that jazz. Every person seems to be really into it too." His jaw twitched for a moment, then he stared at her.

"The whole festival is a parade of pure _mockery._ " Kagome gazed at him through her thick lashes, disbelief on her features. She didn't believe him and wasted no time to make that clear. The boy barked his response. "You hum- _people_ do not understand the depth of it all. The masks are a disgrace to the demon kind and if you ever think I will lower myself to your view of who I am then. . ." He sucked in a sharp breath of air, eyes wide and dazed. Kagome stared at him with concern in her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was quiet, not wanting to rile him up further. "Who you are? Sesshoumaru I never-" she startled as he stood. His body towered over hers, then sank. Wide hands raised to cup her face, tender in their first touch. Suddenly, it felt hard to breathe.

_

.


	55. Chapter 54

.

.

.

Kagome gasped for air. Her eyes were wide in shock and confusion and her hands instinctively rose to meet his own. He looked disturbed, upset at what he himself had chosen to do.

"You don't understand," he spat. "Everything is just fairytales to someone like you." The thumbs at her throat pushed harder, causing her to stir in panic. He hushed, placed his forehead against her own and took a deep breath. Kagome wheezed in an attempt to beg for mercy. His golden eyes almost shined as they were this close and the curtain of his long hair shielded proper sunlight from bathing their skin.

His hands wandered down her collarbone, over her chest and back to her shoulders. Tears of shock and fear hung to her sockets and threatened to spill. Sesshoumaru scowled and buried his nose at the nape of her neck.

"Calm down," he sighed, giving the skin a gentle nip. "I'm not hurting you." For whatever reason, her body did as told.

_

.


	56. Chapter 55

.

.

.

Earth's parent star had fallen to its well-deserved rest as the two bodies of teenagers still laid unmoving upon the warm beach sand. The air stayed moist and thin strands of silver hair stuck to Kagome's brown skin. He had not let her go; she hadn't told him to.

"Will you view my actions as a threat on your person?" His voice was sharp, demanding. The girl blinked.

"Well," she began, unsure, "It's not every day someone tries to strangle you . . ." A nervous laughter left her suddenly dry lips. Apparently, he was not in the mood for jokes as he nipped at her shoulder in disapproval. Kagome jerked, confused at the action.

"I apologize," he breathed. "I act like you will understand."

"You speak but nothing is being explained," she tried.

"I don't think I can."

"Why?" Kagome was curious, bewildered by his sudden change of character. He stared, frowned and then – he was gone.

_

(A/N: Am I slacking on updating? Nope, it's just that I keep telling myself "I will update after this Pokémon battle" and then it's three in the morning. Woops, sorry!)


	57. Chapter 56

.

.

.

Kagome stumbled on her clumsy feet, awkward in her quick jog. Nothing had really registered in her mind just yet and the only thing that she connected with the event was that her clothes sat looser than she remembered. Then again, she had borrowed them from Kaede's old utility room.

Her aunt's house looked rather charming this late evening and the gentle light shined magically through the few windows that there was. Kagome thought to herself that the lack of glass probably was for the better.

Falling onto the front porch with a loud crash, Kagome cursed silently. Midori gasped as she stood in the doorway, her twin colored eyes locked on her graceless niece. Said niece smiled sheepishly.

"Woops," she breathed and soon enough bright laughter filled the night air.

_

.


	58. Chapter 57

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru made it home in a breeze of cool air, his hair standing out of place in various places. He cursed, which was very unlike him, and sighed while entering his so called home. Izayoi sat in the kitchen, a large and lazy fluff of hair at her lap.

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was like honey and all too much like a certain other female's. He snarled, which earned him a booming growl from his father.

"Taisho," the teenager cleared his throat. "I wish to speak to you." As no movement of the old dog was made, he tried again. " _Father,_ alone please." With a heavy shrug, the mighty lap dog followed his boy upstairs.

_

(A/N: Woah! Three updates at once? A lot of people are talking about how you don't see much of Sesshoumaru's perspective and, to that I say; Calm down. This story is told in very small chapters and trust me when I say everything will be explained at some point. It will just take time and to be honest, I'm as eager as you guys to go more in depth with this plot. Either way, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you're excited about the next few chapters! A lot of things is going to happen.)


End file.
